


Doppelganger.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fanfic based on Maianh's Baby AU comic strip, First attempt at a genre I don't usually write, M/M, Mystery, Suspense, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day as Aoba prepared breakfast, someone unexpected joined in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With permission from the artist, I wrote an AU fanfic based from their comic strip about Baby Mink AU.
> 
> http://maianh99.tumblr.com/post/144950857839/for-cryin-out-loud-so-many-trash-baby-au-part1
> 
> and this
> 
> http://maianh99.tumblr.com/post/144950963179/part2

Part 1

As Aoba prepared breakfast for his partner, he smiled when he heard the pitter patter sound of feet which entered the kitchen. Without turning around, Aoba cracked two eggs to make an omelette.

 

“Oh, that was a quick shower, Mink. Were you in a hurry? I thought today is your off da---- WHAT??”

 

Aoba almost drop the frying pan he carried because as he turned around, he witnessed not his lover sipping a cup of coffee but a young child around the age of 9 at their dining table!

 

“M... Mink?”

 

This child... has the same brown, wavy hair with red tips. His big, round eyes as bright as dawn. His skin a natural brown tone that Aoba loved so much...

 

It was like staring at a miniature version of his lover.

 

And oh so adorably... precious!

 

“You’re so cute, Mink!!”

 

Aoba abandoned the frying pan and pulled the child into a hug!

 

The boy simply showed his surprise by widening his eyes a bit. His face expressionless and his body motionless, like a doll. But the feel of Aoba’s soft, long hair on his baby cheeks and wrapped in the older man’s warmth... the kid moved closer.

 

“...you.. are warm...”

 

Aoba blinked as he felt the child snuggled into his arms with his eyes closed.

 

“And your body is all cold! Were you outside? Your fingers are freezing!”

 

Aoba brought up those little, cold fingertips to his mouth and blew hot air to them. The child blinked again in surprise.

 

“Aoba? Who were you talking too?”

 

A deep voice resonated as a heavy pair of boots walked into the kitchen. There stood another man that Aoba love so much. His hair slightly damped from the shower and his familiar, brown shirt smelled of fresh detergent. The sight of him usually gave Aoba the butterflies in his stomach but right now it just made him pale.

 

“M-Mink? Wait, w-who are you?”

 

Mink raised an eyebrow, “Aoba, what do you mean?”

 

Aoba frantically looked between the adult Mink who stood by the door way and the little Mink in his arms that almost doze off to sleep.

 

“N-no, didn’t you shrunk? If... if you’re my Mink t-then who is this child?”

 

++++++

 

All three sat on the couch after a really awkward breakfast together.

 

“Aoba, people don’t normally shrink.”

 

Mink explained like a patient, Maths teacher.

 

Aoba guiltily played with Ren’s paws on his lap.

 

“But he looks like you and smells like you and... well..”

 

The child was currently sitting between the adults on the couch. Hugging Huracan like a teddy bear and has this look of fascination over the Allmate. The bird didn’t seem to mind the child’s curious touches, in fact he even welcomed it like the rare times Mink scratched his beak affectionately.

 

The boy looked up and saw how much Mink scrutinized him over his reading glasses. That seemed to make the kid shrunk smaller and hid his face behind Huracan. Mink’s gaze stopped at the boy’s neck and a memory hit him. A very… painful memory...

 

“I feel... cold.”

 

The child shivered and scooted closer to Aoba. Instantly the blue haired youth melt with a blush on his face and swooped the boy in his arms.

 

“So cute...”

 

“Aoba...”

 

“Yes, Mink?”

 

“Tell me again what happened from the start.”

 

Mink requested as he eyed the child warily. Cautious but remained to observe before proceeding with the next action.

 

Aoba sighed as he helped the little guy sat on his lap while he warmed the child’s cold digits again between his palms.

 

“I told you that as I was making us breakfast, I heard someone entered the kitchen. I thought it was you but turned out it was... well... this lil’ fella.”

 

Mink narrowed his golden eyes, “was the kitchen door opened? Or were there signs of break-in at the windows?”

 

Aoba thought about it and shook his head, “no. No forced entry or anything.”

 

This doesn’t make sense.

 

Who was this child?

 

A runaway? But Mink hasn’t heard any distressing news of a missing child nor gossip from the locals. Plus, it seemed a little impossible for a child to just enter his house like this because his house was situated at a very high and secluded area of the forest.

 

For a boy to wander around on his own... with thin clothes and no shoes… it was as if he knew the grounds like the back of his hand... Taught on how to survive independently, learned the pathway using natural land marks... It was as if this child was a native like him. But it’s… impossible. Toue wiped out all of Mink’s clan members. Only took a few survivors of male and female adults for experimentation, including him. After that hellish time in the prison lab, only Mink was able to escape.

 

Because he was the only one who survived...

 

“Huracan, browse the news the past 12 hours if someone filed a missing child case. “

 

The big bird pecked at his wings before addressing his owner, “negative. No Amber Alert nor news. Except that my collection of data for this boy’s blood type and teeth analysis came up with an interesting result.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“They matches yours.”

 

Mink paled, “explain.”

 

Ren surprisingly joined in the talk, “Huracan is correct, Mink. I’ve also run through several scans of this boy. He has the same genetic trademarks as yours. I could positively claim he is a close kin of yours or even your very own offspring.”

 

The puppy’s monotone report this time made Aoba pale!

 

“M-Mink... this child is your… son? But you said you only had a fiance’ and... and...”

 

Mink shook his head, “no... no, Aoba. My fiance’ and I never conceived a child together. We were not that close, emotionally or physically. It’s the truth.”

 

Aoba blinked away the incoming tears, eyes a little pink.

 

“But Mink... after the fall of Oval Tower... that one year when you just left Midorijima and stayed here... surely... maybe you had a... well...”

 

Aoba felt really awkward asking this, especially when a child was within earshot. He didn’t want to know... but it’s not impossible. Because… just look at Mink, he’s damn attractive. Before Aoba found him at that cliff, Mink had no attachment to him so Aoba shouldn’t feel jealous over whom Mink may have slept with... be it a one night stand or a lover...

 

The older man reached out to hold Aoba’s shivering fingers. Mink’s expression was marred with sadness.

 

“Aoba... believe me when I said I never slept with anyone after I came back here. I was... I told you I rebuilt my house... guarded my family’s resting place... I was alone until you came to my life. It’s impossible that this child to be... mine..”

 

“But… it’s not possible for Huracan and Ren to give incorrect analysis report too.”

 

The two men came to a silence.

 

All things don’t add up to make sense, just… who is this child?

 

Aoba spoke up, “Maybe he is like you, Mink... he’s a survivor? When Toue came and... invaded your land... like I saw in SCRAP, this boy might have been able to run away to town... someone took care of him and maybe he came back here when he heard about you?”

 

Another survivor of his clan.

 

Someone other than him.

 

It almost took Mink’s breath away of this possibility. But immediately Mink’s eyes darkened and he slowly shook his head.

 

“That is not possible.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Aoba, my tribe is not a big clan. We were only about 50 members and we all know each other like a big family.”

 

Again Mink has this pained and troubled look whenever he spoke of his past.

 

“After I returned… I... was the one who dug and buried them. For all my friends, family and relatives. I carved each of their names on the stone marks... everyone was there. I counted. There were no other survivors.”

 

Mink even dug a grave for the ones who perished in the lab prison back at Midorijima. Although empty he still offered them flowers and prayers whenever he visited. Aoba looked down as well but remained hand in hand with Mink. Their fingers linked together where Aoba wished to remind Mink he’s there, always by his side. To transmit the warmth and love over this solitary man who had gone through so much lost by himself.

 

“If you say like that... then...”

 

Perhaps the most logical action was to ask in the first place.

 

“Hey, kiddo. What’s your name?”

 

The sleepy child drowsily looked up at Aoba’s amber eyes. He was silent for so long that both adults thought he probably didn’t understand Aoba’s awkward English. Another glance at Mink and finally the boy spoke up.

 

“I am...”

 

The boy went silent.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

The boy shook his head and avoided eye contact.

 

“You can’t remember?”, Aoba guessed.

 

The child looked troubled before forcing a nod.

 

“You poor thing, you must still be in shock. Thankfully you found our house or else who knew what would happen to you outside in the wilds!”

 

Aoba dotingly held the kid close. His parental instincts kicking in immediately unlike Mink who still kept his guard up.

 

“Aoba, don’t be fooled by his pretense----“

 

***RING*RING*RING***

 

Both men jumped in surprise when Mink’s coil rang!

 

“Hello?”

 

Mink took several minutes talking to the phone that when he came back to the couch, Aoba rocked back and forth with the child in his arms like a parent. The wait was so long that the child fell asleep.

 

“Aoba, I need to go to my shop. My workmate called in sick and there’s no one available to teach this afternoon’s crafting class.”

 

Aoba lost his smile but quickly forced a new one.

 

“O-oh, I see. It’s okay, Mink. We can go to the lake stream another time.”

 

Today the two of them planned to have a picnic at the lake. Mink seldom has a whole day off from work so Aoba was excited to spend time together with him. But it can’t be helped if the craft shop was understaffed...

 

Mink gently cupped Aoba’s cheeks after he finished wearing his jacket.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll come home as soon as I finish.”

 

The younger man pouted, he truly didn’t want Mink to leave. It’s unfair when his lover finally had a day off yet got called in to work. Plus, Aoba didn’t like this tense atmosphere between Mink and the child. He wanted to assure his overprotective lover that the mysterious child was harmless…

 

An idea struck Aoba and he excitedly gripped onto Mink’s sleeve.

 

“Hey Mink, how about I tag along with you to work?”

 

“To work?”

 

“Yes, let’s go to town together. You go to work and I’ll bring this kiddo to the police booth and ask around about a missing child. Surely the fruit stalls owners, butcher’s wives, fisherman’s daughters and local ladies heard something.”

 

“…Huracan already reported that there hasn’t been any missing child case the past day.”

 

Aoba waved him off, “but Mink, most of the locals don’t own any Coil or Allmates. Some information could possibly be just passed on from words of mouth alone. Or the parents were away and hasn’t realized their child went missing this morning. It’s worth a try and besides, if all else didn’t lead to leads, someone could recognize this child if I bring him along to the street.”

 

Mink thought about it, of course bringing Aoba and the child with him was a safer option than fretting over Aoba being alone in the house with the suspicious child. With a nod he agreed and went to get Aoba’s jacket.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

*********

 

Mink cheated and left the class earlier than scheduled after giving the students their brief lesson. A lot of the ladies were upset that their handsome teacher left so soon but Mink hardly cared and went outside the shop in a hurry. He sighed a relief when he saw Aoba and the child were still waiting for him outside at the bench.

 

The blue haired youth looked dazzling as he laughed and taught the boy how to gently threw the bread crumbs for the doves to feed on.

 

“That’s right, gently threw them to the floor. Not at the birds.”

 

The boy nodded with his cute face of concentration. Aoba almost want to pinch the baby cheeks.

 

Aoba blinked, for some reason all the bread crumbs that the child threw looked more like snowflakes than actual crumbs…

 

“Aoba.”

 

“Oh, Mink! Welcome back, that was fast. Has class really finished?”

 

A soft gale of wind passed by which caused Aoba to brush back a lock of his long hair behind his ear. The sight almost knocked Mink off his feet because Aoba was that… precious to him. Snapping out of his reverie, he faked a cough and nodded.

 

“Yes, what did the police said?”

 

At that Aoba looked annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest, even his angry look was cute that Mink almost want to swoop down and steal a kiss. But they’re both in public so that’s not really a good idea.

 

“He was no help at all! He said he’ll file a report and inform the headquarter next town about him but since there’s no room in the small office to keep the boy, he asked me to watch over him instead! Can you believe that? He said he’ll contact me if a parent asked for losing their brat! He called him a brat, how rude! That policeman was really hopeless!”

 

Mink held back in explaining to Aoba that the laws of this country isn’t like the ones at Midorijima. Especially not all policemen took their jobs seriously… or misused their powers against the wrong people…

 

“So I was like fine! I’ll take care of him myself! Mink, let’s investigate and find his parents by ourselves! I’m sure they’re really worried over him so we need to hurry.”

 

Mink could only nod at his lover that has a heart of gold. Aoba has always had a soft spot for abandoned animals or children. The youth could never look away or ignore those in need despite saying he dislike having hassle in his life. Aoba was just that strong hearted, caring and kind.

 

_‘Aoba… the more I learned about you, the more I… I love you than yesterday. How is that even possible? Please don’t fly away from my sight, my beautiful blue angel… please.’_

 

******

 

Aoba blushed and it’s not from the heat outside.

 

“This… kinda feel like a date instead of an investigation.”

 

He murmured to himself as he looked through the menu book of the cafe.

Waitresses and a few guys turned heads as they stared at Mink who sat beside him. Everyone was openly ogling him because this attractive guy with long legs and beautiful skin was a rare sight. The object of attention hardly noticed or he’s more focused on his Aoba.

 

“Drink lots of water, Aoba. You’ve been running a lot the past afternoon.”, he advised.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Aoba blushed again at Mink’s closeness.

 

“H-hey kiddo, what would you like to have? A pancake with ice cream? A sandwhich?”

 

The child who sat across him blinked. He doesn’t look like he knew which to choose from the colourful pictures of food menu. He also looked like he never saw a food menu before.

 

“Anything that doesn’t make me feel cold.”, the boy answered in a tiny, monotonous voice.

 

“Ah… right. Um, how about something sweet? Hot chocolate cake? Maybe donuts?”

 

The boy shook his head and Aoba was at lost on what to do. What if he ordered something and the child was allergic to it? Peanuts and seafood could be deadly despite their sizes and if ever an accident happen, the nearest hospital is several kilometers awa---

 

Mink rested his large palm on Aoba’s on the table. Immediately the blue haired youth calmed down from his incoming panic.

 

“M-Mink?”

 

“Get him the bowl of bread with soup and a glass of water.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“He doesn’t like sweets like other children.”

 

Aoba blinked and smiled a bit. This was the first time Mink actually addressed the child’s presence and looked less guarded around the innocent kid.

 

“Oh, okay! Maybe we’ll get him some pretzels too. How did you know he doesn’t like sweets, Mink?”

 

The artisan has this conflicted look before he turned away, “…just a feeling.”

 

Bread with soup was one of his mother’s specialty when she was alive. He had a feeling the boy won’t entirely object to the homey delicacy.

 

For the rest of the customers, they watched the three of them like those commercials on tv. Mink, Aoba and the boy resembled a small family instead of investigators. Aoba fussed over the child by helping him clean his cheeks with a napkin once he’s done eating. Mink was reading the newspaper and drank only black coffee. He may look like he’s reading but actually he’s also studying their surroundings. He has always been wary of strangers, especially predators. One minute was enough for a kidnap of a child and lives changed forever.

 

“Ah- atchew!”

 

Both adults blinked at the familiar sneeze from the child. Apparently it started to rain outside so added with the air condition inside the restaurant, this caused the temperature to drop a bit.

 

Aoba was the first to giggle after their surprise!

 

“He sneezed like you, Mink. A tiny sound like a mouse unlike Koujaku, he sneezed loudly like some old man hahaha!”

 

Mink didn’t laugh along, in fact he became really concerned as his sharp eyes detected how similar the child resembled more and more of his own habits and movements.

 

_Ambidextrous hands._

 

_Poor eye sight._

 

_Sensitive to strong scent._

 

_Just who was this boy?_

 

+++++++

 

“Aww look at those two. I wonder if he’s a single father? His son is so adorable!”

 

Aoba silently cursed as he rummaged around the piles of children’s clothes from the nearby display.

 

Salesgirls and young mothers all turned their heads when Mink passed by in the shopping complex. It’s the 3rd floor of the children section and Aoba has been concentrating on choosing the blue or the pink hoodie for the kid. He was feeling cold and Aoba’s old Jerry Blaine jacket isn’t really the best size for him. Mink stood before the changing room, his arms full with a bundle of clothes picked by Aoba. Most people thought Mink was just another dad waiting for his kid to finish changing in the room.

 

“Excuse me, sir. Would you like to try this style of matching father and son jacket? Buy two pairs for a big discount as I know there’s a wonderful size just for you!”

 

The saleslady eyed Mink’s strong biceps and broad chest hungrily.

 

Mink blinked and was about to say something when another person appeared beside him.

 

“Oh no! No thank you, we’re fine here. We’ll call for your assistance if we need it.”

 

Aoba almost practically hissed at the girl eying his Mink like some cinnamon roll. He politely but firmly shooed the nosy salesgirls away before taking the pile of worn clothes from Mink’s hands.

 

“Thankfully they’re gone now. So which one fits him? The stripy hoodie or the black top?”

 

Mink shrugged, “both fits him well. But you really don’t need to buy him clothes, Aoba. What would his parents say if some stranger bought their child expensive presents? They might have misunderstood your kindness for some motive.”

 

Aoba blinked and chuckled, “oh! Don’t worry about me, Mink. They can assume the worst from me. What I care is that our lil’ friend is all warmed up and not catch a cold under our care…”

 

The door to the kid’s changing room swung opened out came a shy child dressed in Jerry Blaine Jr. brand.

 

Immediately Aoba squealed and hugged the miniature Mink boy. But with his new clothes, he also resembled Aoba in terms of fashion style. Puffy jacket and puffy shoes.

 

“You’re so cute! I knew I chose the right colours! Let’s find some socks and leg warmers for you too! Do they sell kid’s headphones here? Let’s get a light blue colour! Or pink!”

 

Mink rolled his eyes and caught Aoba’s wrist before he dragged the poor boy to another aisle, “please, just the socks. No one wears leg warmers anymore.”

 

“But Mink! They have a discount and it’s a Jerry Blaine Jr. series brand!”

 

“Aoba, seriously...”, he sighed again.

 

******

 

After two more hours of shopping and a big spend from Aoba’s savings (it was the first time he spent on things other than Ren’s maintenance parts and grocery food), Aoba hummed a soft tune as he carried a sleeping boy in his arms. Beside him was his lover who carried at least three bags of new clothes, picture books and a packed box for dinner.

 

“We really shopped a lot today, huh? That was really fun!”

 

“Aoba, you really shouldn’t have spent that much on him.”, Mink sighed though he hardly broke a sweat from carrying the heavy bags. It reminded him when he went out to chop wood blocks for winter.

 

Aoba pouted and protectively held the child in his arms, “but the books he liked from the book store had a major discount! And it was the new edition which are suitable for reading level of his age, Mink. It’s good for him.”

 

Mink sighed, Aoba was acting like whenever he doted on Ren. But this time on a nameless and mysterious boy who was too quiet and expressionless for Mink’s liking.

 

“I promised I’ll tell his parents that they’re all my gifts and I don’t want any payment back.”

 

Mink was quiet, “Does… he really has a parent?”

 

Aoba stopped walking in their path across the forest, “what do you mean?”

 

“We’ve been walking around town with the child yet none recognized him as you planned nor did he show any indicator he knew anybody. The police himself stated no one filed for a missing child today and Huracan have updated me that there’s no news of missing children in the next town as well.”

 

“I… I see.”

 

“Do you understand Aoba? This boy may not be lost but…”

 

“An… orphan.”

 

It not an uncommon sight to see orphans living off the streets. They only have themselves to take care in terms of food and protection. A lot of tourists and even the locals kept a blind eye to these poor children.

 

“Was that why you couldn’t answer my question this morning? You don’t know your name because you… don’t know?”

 

If possible Aoba hugged the small little boy closer.

 

“You poor… thing…”

 

Vague memories of a church by the seaside filled Aoba’s vision. Of the strict nuns and the noisy children who bullied him over his blue hair. Aoba remembered something about hearing two kinds of voices in his mind. Two voices that always argued with each other and it made Aoba himself unable to hear other people’s voice. Making him withdrawn and quiet… all by himself and misunderstood by everyone around them…

 

“It’s okay, you’re no longer alone now. You’re no longer on your own.”

 

Mink silently watched his lover from behind him.

 

He hated how the uneasy feeling clouded over his heart never ceased. He truly hoped he’s just being silly and over thinking about the situation.

 

He really hoped so.

 

*******

 

Back at home, Aoba let the boy sleep in his bedroom while he packed away their new purchases and warmed up the take away food they ordered for dinner. Mink was having his shower so Aoba’s alone with Ren.

 

Aoba kept sighing every ten minutes or so.

 

“Aoba, what’s the matter?”

 

Aoba sighed again at Ren’s question.

 

“Why was Mink so suspicious over the kiddo all day? Both you and Huracan confirmed that he’s probably someone from his tribe, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then why won’t Mink believe it too?”

 

“I believed it’s natural for someone like Mink to be very wary of strangers, Aoba. The world nowadays has become a very unsafe place according to the news and statistics. There are a lot of gimmicks and crimes to rob or harm people. Humans usually let their guard down when a child is involved but crimes involving the use of children are not recent news. For eg. The cases of pick pockets, child slavery and kidnapped children to be sold across the border as sex workers.”

 

Aoba bit his lower lip, remembering back in his Rhyme days he saw young children involved in street gangs as errand boys in exchanged for substances to get high on. They’re usually runaway kids from abusive households. This country was no different than Midorijima. Even Aoba felt unsafe to cross the alley street by himself at night.

 

“But Ren... He’s just a harmless child… he fell asleep easily in my arms and ate everything I fed him back at the kitchen. He’s a really quiet, obedient boy but maybe if we listen to his part of the story once the shock wears off and he remember his memories… then… then we can stop treating him like some kind of---...”

 

“Aoba? What’s the matter?”

 

Aoba rubbed his arms and shivered.

 

“..... Hey Ren, why does it suddenly felt chilly here? I thought we’re still in summer.”

 

Another blow of cold wind passed them and it made the youth shivered like he just stepped into North Pole!

 

“Aoba, the room temperature where that child is sleeping has drastically fallen below freezing level.”

 

“What? But that’s not possible! Wait, isn’t Huracan with him in the room? Why didn’t he alert us if something strange happened?”

 

“I don’t know Aoba, Huracan’s signal disappeared. I cannot detect him within this radius!”

 

“Oh no… Huracan! Kid!”

 

Aoba ran to the door, terrified if someone broke into the room and kidnapped the two away. Causing the house to be very cold due to the outside wind blowing into the opened window of the room. But Aoba froze in shock when he tried the knob and it was icy cold! A thin coat of snow surrounded the door knob as well as the floor!

 

It reminded Aoba back when he and the boy fed the doves.

 

White, snowflakes…

 

“What is going on?! Huracan! Kid! Are you two alright in there?”, Aoba shouted as he banged the door but if possible the temperature dropped lower and he began to breathe out white air from his mouth!

 

“Ren, step back!”

 

Aoba instructed as he did the same. With a mighty kick, Aoba hit the jammed, frozen door knob! The door swung open and a gust of cold wind blew out!

 

“H…Huracan--- no…”

 

***CRACK***

 

Both Aoba and his Allmate gasped at the sight before them. On the bed was the boy as he hugged Huracan just like how Aoba tucked them to sleep few hours ago. But the room was deathly cold and dark. Strange crystal snow boulders and ice protruded from the walls and floor. The window fogged up and cracked like an earthquake has just happened. The bed was a surface of frozen water. The boy was awake and sat up on the bed, in his arms was a large boulder where inside it was… the bird Allmate, Huracan.

 

Frozen like a sculpture.

 

“I… woke up… and it was… dark…”

 

The boy murmured in a small voice.

 

“I… felt cold… like that time… I felt so cold… by myself… just like then!”

 

He shouted in fear and as if resonated by his voice, the cracked window glass broke into pieces! But that was not all, the pieces turned into shards and aimed at Aoba’s direction!

 

“Aoba, duck!”, Ren shouted.

 

But Aoba didn’t evade nor ran away.

 

He used his arms to shield his face and winced silently when he felt the blood oozed from his skin.

 

“Aoba! Don’t go inside!”

 

Ren warned when Aoba began to walk towards the bed.

 

“This… doesn’t hurt… doesn’t hurt one bit.”

 

Aoba gritted his teeth together as another onslaught of icy hail rain of window glass shards hit him. Now some grazed his cheek and forehead.

 

The boy looked more scared as Aoba reached beside him and sat on the stone cold bed.

 

“D-don’t…”, he pleaded in a tiny voice.

 

Aoba panted a little but smiled.

 

“I won’t hurt you, kiddo.”

 

Again like back at the couch, he reached to the boy’s frozen fingers and warmed them up. Just like how his granny used to warmed up his hands when he was a small child. Back when she used to bring him for grocery shopping and they’d eat a hot pot of Nabe together.

 

“You felt cold because you are scared. I know that feeling well...”

 

Aoba smiled sadly when he remembered how he became a smartass punk and hardly at home. Roaming the streets, high on substances, either get beaten or beat someone to a near death… dramatically murder someone without using a weapon but with his own powers, SCRAP.

 

He was the worst.

 

“You don’t have to feel scared anymore because… your home is here.”

 

But despite everything, when Aoba woke up on that hospital bed, his granny still welcomed him back home. Back to that warm, Seragaki house.

 

Aoba thought that time he had no one other than Ren. No one he could trust. No one he could safely felt safe with.

 

This child was going through the same fear… and Aoba wanted to be his safe heaven.

 

“You are not alone anymore. So please don’t be scared, I’m here.”

 

Aoba’s gentle voice and his caring smile melted the fear from the boy’s eyes.

 

“…Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Even though I’m... dangerous?”

 

Aoba smiled wider and pulled the child into his arms, “I’ll accept you. You’re not dangerous, you’re a special and intelligent boy who could read advance level of vocabulary your age. I’m sorry I didn’t stay by your side when you woke up in this dark room by yourself and felt confused. Everything is fine now. It’s fine.”

 

The boy teared up and slowly climbed onto Aoba’s lap. Into Aoba’s welcoming arms and cling onto him desperately. Gripping Aoba’s clothes tight as his small shoulders shook. Aoba grinned and patted the boy’s back in circles.

 

“There, there. Everything is okay.”

 

He doesn’t really understand what happened but looking around the room, it’s obvious now that the source of the ice and frozen air temperature were the works of this child. Now that the boy has calmed down thanks to Aoba’s words and warmth, the shards of crystals and ice slowly melted. The dark bedroom no longer resembled a frozen ice cage.

 

Was Mink right all along to be suspicious of this child---

 

“What… is going on?”

 

Mink paled when he stood by the door way and saw the iced room, he clothes half buttoned and his hair wet still. As if he had just run from the bathroom when he heard the noises of the door kicked down on top of Aoba’s shouts.

 

“M-Mink!”

 

Mink saw Aoba’s injured arms and face as well as the frightened boy that imprisoned his Allmate in an iced stone!

 

“You!”

 

Aoba immediately shielded the shivering boy behind him, “Mink, no! Listen! It wasn’t on purpose and he was just scared---”

 

“Aoba, he is dangerous. He is not human. Come to me right now.”

 

Mink reached down to his own boot strap…

 

The younger man gasped in shock, “he IS human! He’s just a normal kid! Mink, just listen to me! He is not dangerous and---“

 

Mink didn’t listen nor did he stopped walking into the room. The temperature began to drop at a frightening speed again… as now the child saw Mink took out a blade dagger from his boot strap. Aoba recognized it too, it was the one Mink used back when he was the head of SCRATCH.

 

“Get away from Aoba and tell me who you are.”

 

“Mink! He is only a child---“

 

“I am... Sample 269.”

 

Aoba froze when the boy answered Mink in a guilty tone.

 

“W-what did you say?”

 

“I am Sample number 269. A Prototype Soldier, born from Lord Toue’s lab experiment.”

 

\-----

 

\-------------

 

\----------------------------

 

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all questions answered and new decisions needed to be decided...

**Part 2**

 

“S-soldier… experiment…”, Aoba repeated in disbelief.

 

_This child? A soldier?_

 

Mink didn’t looked surprise like Aoba. Instead he silently held back his rage.

 

“You survived? When the tower exploded, you should have perished with the rest of the specimens. Within those liquid, glass containers."

 

Aoba can’t believe what he’s hearing, “Mink, what are you---“

 

The boy looked down into his lap and spoke up, “One of the assistant released me from the capsule. Ordering me to rescue Toue-sama. But I was too late and saw you ride off with the bike... and then I followed your scent to here... it was... so cold and dark. I felt so... cold like inside that capsule...”

 

Aoba turned from his lover and the kid.

 

_What the hell are they talking about?_

 

Mink tightened his grip on his blade. It’s time to take drastic measures when he’s face to face with a super solider created for the doom of mankind.

 

“Aoba, come to my side right now. That child is dangerous.”

 

“No! What are you two talking about? What the heck is going on?!”

 

Mink was silent, debating whether to forcefully fled the house with Aoba kicking and screaming on his shoulder or...

 

“Aoba… back when Toue came and invaded my land… he took with him several subjects. I was… one of them. I remembered how… the scientists and prison guards kept us like lab rats... Forcefully they harvested the ovum from the women... and they took… from us males... our blood samples and... my...”

 

Mink was shaking, both in rage and at the memories of the inhuman experimentation.

 

“To think that … after I escaped and came back to that tower… to plant the bombs and destroyed everything… to take Toue’s life… I did not expect one survivor survived. He is one of the many products of… prototypes and experimentation on how to control people. Creating super soldiers, such as him who could control elements into weapons. The Alphas were not the only personal guards he had.”

 

“The Alphas… those weird men in white masks?”, Aoba was strangely reminded of Clear although he couldn't see the connection. Maybe he's just homesick... Aoba wondered if this was all a nightmare and he would wake up to the smell of burnt pie for dozing off at the dinner table.

 

“Yes. Toue expanded his plans. There was more than one section of his soldiers to do the deeds. The Alphas, Morphine… even children."

 

Oh no, this was not a dream at all.

 

It's was all reality, especially how serious Mink looked like right now.

 

"From my intelligent resources, it was reported that Toue planned to use artificial children to be adopted by parents. The young adolescents will manipulate and control the adults into obeying Toue’s orders from within the family. They would act defenseless and harmless to win your heart. But in reality they are anything but human. As you can see, this child could control water and temperature into weapons... he along with other children…”

 

“Mink… I... I don’t understand. He is... This boy is a human like you and me, Mink! He is just a boy!”

 

“Toue took samples and artificially produced him in a lab, Aoba. They played God and tried to create a super soldier by altering his genetics. Didn’t he hurt you with the ice and glass shards? Didn’t you see how he froze this room like an ice cave?”

 

Aoba gasped softly because that kinda hit a nerve. He gritted his teeth, "Then are you saying I'm not human too? I had the power of SCRAP! I remembered when the Alphas sang that weird song, I remembered I destroyed the minds of people with my voice! But I believe I am a human too, Mink! I can love and protect."

 

"But Aoba, he was born in a lab for Toue's evil plan. His powers are dangerous and---"

 

"Weren't you the one who told me that power are neither good or bad? Power is power, it depends on the user. I used my SCRAP for the good, to rescue you from your past and break those chains. Mink, this boy is the same too. We can teach him..."

 

"Aoba..."

 

"We can teach him to use his powers to protect instead of causing damage. He can learn, Mink. Give him a chance. He's a good boy, an obedient and quiet boy who loves to read."

 

Aoba thought he could do it, to convince his lover about the boy's innocence but... a single look from Mink's eyes... Aoba could almost see the low burning of hatred behind those golden eyes. Just like the forest fires...

 

“Toue..."

 

Mink almost spat that cursed named.

 

"He planned to rule the world and he thought my clan, that he believed has the power to influence people’s mind, is one of the methods. This child, Sample 269 is their successful evidence. He is dangerous and nothing more than a destructive tool.”

 

Aoba turned from Mink and then looked at the boy.

 

“T-tell me that’s not true…”

 

But the boy guiltily looked away.

 

“He is right. He is… biologically my father… although I was not born like other humans. We were a variation of the _Designer Baby_ case study from 24 years ago.”

 

Sample 269 brushed back his hair and pulled down his shirt collar to show Aoba the silver cuffs around his neck. It resembled the neck cuffs prisoner chains that Mink wore when he was a SCRATCH team leader.

 

Aoba was speechless and then something hit him.

 

“Then… did you come here… from Midorijima’s fallen Oval Tower to Mink’s homeland… because… to seek revenge for Toue?”

 

Mink seek revenge for his fallen family under Toue’s hands. With his own blade dagger, he became the Grim Reaper to end Toue’s life.

 

Now… to think that few years later… the only survivor of Toue’s super soldier came back to haunt him back for his own revenge…

 

History repeated itself.

 

Aoba’s blood ran cold when he saw the glint of a cruel assassin from the child’s previously innocent eyes.

 

He was programmed for this.

 

To be a perfect killing machine.

 

In a split second the child moved like lightning and attacked Mink!

 

“No!”

 

The child’s own right hand molded and formed into a long blade. Like he was a human size praying mantis! Using the flesh blade, the child hit and swung his weapon against Mink who got cornered to the wall!

 

“No! Stop it both of you, don’t fight!”, Aoba pleaded.

 

He didn’t want to see this, he didn’t want to see his beloved partner and his reunited son fighting to the death!

 

“Aoba, run and don’t look back!”, Mink shouted and ducked when the soldier’s blade almost sliced his neck.

 

But Aoba shook his head and forced his shivering legs to get out of the bed and approached them. Intent to bodily protect Mink if that could protect the older man.

 

“Stop fighting… stop….”

 

Aoba tried to grab the boy from behind but the child moved fast and kicked Aoba away using his wind powers!

 

This caused Aoba to slam back against the other side of the wall across the room! He fell unconscious from the impact to his head!

 

“Aoba!” Mink yelled.

 

He glared at the boy but blinked in confusion when he saw the boy looked guilty as if he didn’t mean to hurt Aoba.

 

Is it possible for a man made soldier to own a heart?

 

Mink cursed, if he stayed here, Aoba will be in more danger by their fight. Making up his decision to protect his only family, Mink shouted.

 

“If you want to take my head then catch me!”

 

He immediately sprinted out the door and out the house!!

 

Like a beast eyeing its prey, the child ran after Mink.

 

+++++++++

 

“So cold... I feel so... cold...”

 

Within the dark and endless forest, a pair of father and son played a game.

 

A deadly game.

 

“Where are you? Stop hiding and come out... Lord Toue was like my father... once I take care of you, I’ll take Aoba away. I like Aoba... he’s so warm...”

 

Sample 269 roamed around the grassy floor, murmuring in a long monotone as he searched the darkness over his target.

 

From behind one of the largest tree, Mink controlled his breathing in order to be one with nature. Hiding like he was a trained cadet in combat. However doubt clouded his chest. He wasn’t as fast and fit like before. The chances of winning this death duel unscathed was pretty low.

 

“......ARGHH!!”

 

Mink gasped when he witnessed the boy writhing in pain and clutching his own head tightly.

 

“It hurts... it’s cold... please… I can’t stand this anymore… I... don’t want to do this... anymore.”

 

Mink blinked, wondering what did he meant by that.

 

“I… I don’t want to... kill... anymore... please... come out... “

 

The child faced the direction of Mink’s hiding spot.

 

“Help me…”

 

The child pleaded with tears streaming down his cheeks. Surprising Mink.

 

“I’m sorry I attacked you... I’m sorry I made Aoba scared... I attacked because I wanted to die. I wanted to die along with my brothers and sisters… I wanted to go to where our Lord Toue went to. I wanted to die… like how you killed Lord Toue.”

 

The boy screamed when another unimaginable pain plunged into his head. As if someone used a blunt object to hit him as a discipline measure. As punishment.

 

“What is wrong with him?", Mink whispered to himself as he watched the boy panted in agony and almost doubled over to the ground.

 

“Please... kill me.”, the child begged.

 

“I no longer have any reason to live in this world if our lord is no longer here. I am not human… I am a killing machine…”

 

Mink narrowed his eyes and stepped out of his hiding place.

 

“Is this another of your acting strategy? Those tears won’t work on me. If you plan to resort to tricks to get my guard down, it’s useless.”

 

Sample 269 shook his head.

 

“If I really want to seek revenge for Lord Toue, I would have attacked you from the beginning. When you were in the shower this morning or when you were alone in the craft class. I had so many chances to finish you off when Aoba was not looking... but I didn’t... because that would make Aoba... sad. And I don’t want to kill anymore... I just want to die...”

 

He winced again as if someone tightened the bolt screws around his head.

 

“.......”

 

The soldier’s eyes gave off strange colours, sometimes amber but mostly dark. Like a computer when it went blue screen of error. Was that why he acted in pain just now? Fighting off the blood thirst to kill his prey?

 

“My purpose for being born... the person I was programmed to protect and be his perfect soldier is... gone. I wanted to die with him. Please... please destroy me… dispose of me because I don’t know how to do it myself… I really like Aoba and Aoba likes you a lot... I don’t want him to feel cold like I did... please...”

 

“If that is your wish…”

 

Mink stepped closer and held out his dagger to the kid’s neck.

 

“No! Stop!! Don’t do it, Mink!”

 

Aoba shouted as he ran as fast as he can to reach them!

 

Mink didn’t release his hold on the dagger, it was still dangerously close to the boy’s neck. The child closed his eyes and turned his face away, unable to look at Aoba after what he has done.

 

“Stop! Please, stop! This is all wrong! He’s innocent, if anyone is to blame, it’s Toue and his damn scientists for creating him!”

 

Once Aoba reached them, he immediately grabbed after Mink’s wrist to stop him.

 

“Please don’t do this... please...”

 

Mink looked down at Aoba, he too looked equally torn.

 

“I have to do this, Aoba. He’s dangerous and unstable. He’s now barely able to control his consciousness. I believed he would go berserk one day when he grew up as his powers became too much for his body. The scientists who created and fixed him are all dead and so he’s impossible to look after. It’s more of a mercy if I put him out of his misery now.”

 

“No, no! There is another option and death is not one of them! We can work this out together! We as a family! We can do this, Mink! He is not a machine; he was born from you. He’s human like us! We can take care and teach him to control his powers! We can do it together!!”

 

Sample 269 gasped when he heard that. He couldn’t believe Aoba still wish to accept a monster like him...

 

“He’s an innocent child! He’s human like us! He’s your child... but he’s also our son. Ours!”

 

“Aoba...”

 

“If you dare to hurt my kid, I will fight you, Mink! I swear!”

 

Both lovers knew that the younger man rather hurt himself than hurt Mink.

 

There was a tense silence before Mink pushed Aoba away, making him fall on his butt.

 

“I’m... sorry.”

 

Aoba witnessed in horror in that split second that Mink raised his hand, yanked the boy by his silver choker and strike down the dagger to the boy’s neck!!

 

“NOOOO!!!”

 

Something dropped to the floor… but it was not the child’s lifeless body nor any torn limbs.

 

It was the broken silver choker around the boy’s neck.

 

Mink cut the metal with his dagger and didn’t injure the boy’s skin even one bit.

 

“Huh?”, both Aoba and the child blinked.

 

Mink huffed and picked up the choker before crushing it in his own big palm.

 

“This was a device used by the scientists to control their sample experiments. I was forced to wear mine back when I was kept captive as well.” Mink explained.

 

Aoba remembered, the heavy looking chains and cuffs around Mink’s neck and wrists.

 

“This boy couldn’t undo the cuffs himself because he was programmed not to disobey. If he do, he'll experience electric shock to his head as punishment. Only those with the code can unlock the cuffs or another option was to destroy the chip here.”

 

Mink pointed to his temple using the dagger he has in his hand.

 

“The same can be applied to an Alpha soldier. They can only escape if they destroy the chip within there but by then they’d be in too much damage to function and escape. So it’s a no win situation.”

 

“Mink… but you looked fine back at SCRATCH. You were able to move freely despite the chain and lock, how is that possible?”, Aoba asked in a jittery voice.

 

“I managed to take hold of a scientists to undo the codes on my chains and cuffs before I escaped.”, he explained. Remembering the woman who fancied him.

 

Aoba looked down as he tried to process everything. He felt someone knelt beside him and it was Mink who slowly pulled him into his arms.

 

"I'm sorry I frightened you...", he whispered into Aoba's ear. Then kissed his lover on the forehead.

 

Next, Mink turned to the boy who blinked back at them in a daze. Still in a mild shock that he’s still left alive.

 

“Oi, try to lift this dagger from my palm.”

 

The child blinked but obeyed and reached out his hand. He concentrated really hard…. But the dagger merely budged and turned a 180 degrees of a slow circle then stopped.

 

It hardly floated from Mink’s palm as the adult instructed.

 

“ … did… did he lost all his powers?”, Aoba asked as he reached out to touch the dagger. The object still felt a tint of iciness like it was pulled out from the fridge.

 

“Not entirely. But it’s extremely weak compared to when he wore the chains. Those chains also worked to magnify his powers to damaging levels. For now… well, this boy resembled someone that possesses PK.”

 

“PK?”

 

“Psychokinesis. Someone who can move objects with their minds or bend spoons like those you see in TV.”

 

Aoba can’t believe this, he turned to Mink with full of emotions.

 

“Mink…  from the beginning… you planned to help our child.”

 

The artisan sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t explain to you earlier… I was not sure if the chains he wore were the same old designs that I had. There’s a chance that even after I broke his chains, he’d still go berserk and lost to his powers. I’m glad that’s not the case now.”

 

“Mink…”

 

Aoba felt silly and annoyed at himself. How could he loose his trust on his lover like that? There’s no way Mink would harm another person and whatever actions he chose… there’s a concrete reason behind it.

 

“Oi, kid.”

 

Mink stood up and helped Aoba to stand as well.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

The former soldier looked up from where he sat on the grassy floor.

 

“I released you from your first death. From now onward, if you still wish to follow Toue to hell, do as you like.”

 

“Mink! How can you say that, aren’t we going to bring him back home?”, Aoba gasped in disbelief.

 

“It’s his life, Aoba. He has to decide on his own how to walk this new path.”

 

Then Mink turned around and began walking back to the direction of his house.

 

“But if you wish to live instead of dying. To live and be a real human in this second chance of life, you know where your home is.”

 

It was spoken loud and clear for both Aoba and the child to hear.

 

Aoba smiled widely while the boy almost looked like he’s going to faint.

 

To the kid, Aoba held out his hand, “let’s go home?”

 

A nervous tone could be heard from Aoba’s voice. He truly hoped the little guy choose to live with them. To be part of their family. To forget about Toue and his past and be their new son…

 

“Can I really… come with you?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

”Eh? Why?”

 

“You’re not mad that… that I froze Huracan? And how I hurt you with my powers then? I also… I kept secret about my identity from you… lied about forgetting my name…”

 

Aoba chuckled, “well, usually I’d give you a spanking for lying to your parent. But I’ll let it slide for now.”

 

Once again Aoba held out his hand.

 

"Let's go home?"

 

And the child reached out to grasp his hand.

 

“You’re really… warm.”

 

The boy smiled and began crying.

 

“There, there…”

 

Aoba scooped up the boy in his arms like a baby and pat his back.

 

“Oi, Aoba. Let’s go.”, Mink called over his shoulder from a short distance. He purposely walked slow so that he’s not too far from his family members.

 

“Uhn! Wait for us!”

 

  
==================

 

 

****EPILOGUE****

  
“Sample 269 is a hard name to call.”

 

Aoba said one day as they worked together to clean the dishes and wiped the table after dinner.

 

“And I don’t like how you keep calling him OI and YOU and HEY all the time, Mink.”

 

Mink rolled his eyes and prepared his cup of coffee.

 

“Then what should we call him?”

 

“Hmm…. How about… Junior?”

 

“Junior?”

 

“Yeah! Isn’t that a custom of this country? To name their sons after their dads. It’s like we have Samuel Jr. or Jefferson Jr. I find it cute, let’s call him Mink Junior!”

 

“………no.”

 

“Aww, why?”

 

Mink looked away, glad that due to his skin tone, it wasn’t easy to detect his blush.

 

“I’ll be confused if you call him that too. Just call him _Junior_ , not _Mink Jr_.”

 

Aoba blinked then he suddenly hugged his lover from behind!

 

“Ahaha! I thought Junior was adorable but actually you’re so cute as well, Mink! I love you!!”

 

Mink shook his head but smiled defeatedly.

 

How can he be so blessed to have Aoba in his life?

 

“Daddy…”, Junior called out to Aoba from the doorway but when he noticed Mink, he became a little tense and awkwardly greeted him, “and… sir. The bath is ready. Who wants to go first?”

 

Junior was currently wearing his new Jerry Blaine Jr. pyjamas that Aoba bought for him with Mink.

 

Aoba was about to say Mink should go first but then he has a better idea and grab the towel from the boy’s shoulder and gave it to Mink.

 

“I’ll have my bath first. Mink, can you help dry his hair? Or else he’ll catch a cold and he hates that.”

 

Mink looked comically terrified being left alone with their son.

 

“But Aoba…”

 

Aoba winked and kissed him on the cheekbones.

 

“Spend more time with him please… he’s scared that you’re still mad from all this avoiding game. Please?”

 

As if Mink could say no to his lover.

 

Sighing heavily, Mink accepted the towel and hold out his hand to the boy.

 

“Come and let’s sit at the couch by the fireplace. I’ll help dry your hair.”

 

“O-oh, yes sir.”

 

A change of scenery didn’t make the atmosphere between them less awkward. After he helped dry the boy's wavy locks, Mink studied him more. The child obediently sit between his knees on the floor, intent to keep quiet and not cause trouble. The silence was so thick that finally Mink gave in.

 

“….What book were you reading before dinner?”

 

“Eh? Oh, it’s a new book that daddy bought yesterday. It’s called _Le Petit Prince_ … sir.”

 

Mink knew that book, it was one of his favourite tales when he was a child. Along with _Treasure Island_ and _Tom Sawyer_.

 

“You can stop calling me that.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“I meant that. In my house you don’t have to be formal. Call me whichever you feel comfortable with.”

 

“…..then…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“May I call you… father?”

 

Mink never knew how it felt to be a parent. When he was young, he took care of his little sister since she was a baby. But it’s not the same feeling since she’s his sibling. The worry his mother felt when she got sick or the fear his father experienced when his daughter went missing in the forest... Mink could never imagine how his late parents felt then.

 

To be their mentor, teaching the ways of the world and knowledge.

 

To be the child’s source of guidance when he felt lost and confuse.

 

To be the child’s guardian and protector as he watched them grow up...

 

And finally, to be the place where the child can always return home to. Because that's where he belong.

 

“Yes… yes, you can call me that.”

 

The child smiled happily at Mink’s approval. As if that really meant so much to him!

 

“Thank you, father!”

 

“It’s nothing to be thankful, J… Junior.”

 

“Junior?”

 

“Your new name. Aoba gave it to you.”

 

If possible the child looked happier than before.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Yes! I really like it!”

 

“Then… should we prepare something for Aoba’s breakfast tomorrow? It’s his day off from work.”

 

“Okay!!”

 

The father and son began to discuss together what to cook tomorrow morning. It was a funny scene because mostly it’s the excited child who suggested and talked to himself while Mink just nod or shook his head to show his input.

 

The two still have a long way to be close and put behind their awkwardness to each other.

 

Mink would always remember Junior as Toue’s product of world domination at the cost of his family and tribe.

 

Junior will always remember Mink who took down his lord and ruler, the purpose he was forcefully born to this world.

 

But with Aoba, surely these two will learn to love and grow close as a family. The future is an endless list of possibilities and this discussion of pancakes over Miso soup for breakfast is as good as a step forward than anything.

 

=====

 

=============

 

=========================

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : A friend told me that names are important for native tribe members and they could change when they grow up. I hope you pardon me for indulging the use of Junior to name the child. It was kinda tricky to keep referring the boy as 'the boy' or 'kiddo' or 'the child' in both chapters haha so it was something like a closure to give the boy a nick name or name.
> 
>  ==============
> 
> I've always wanted to write a family AU story ansjkdaaanj many thanks to Maianh-san for giving permission to write a fic based on their Baby Mink AU!
> 
> This chapter kinda end up as Mink giving lots of explanation about Toue HQ and stuffs rather than action pack fighting. I almost wrote Aoba fought against Mink to protect Junior and all these dramatic scenes but... yeah... how do I action? *table flip*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed a bit of this story! Thank you for reading, giving kudos and the bookmarks! Thank you very much because it's my first time writing a sci-fi genre (even Maianh-san thought I wrote this based on Winter Soldier movie although I never watched it hahaha) so it was really encouraging and I felt glad! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write on a genre I don't usually write in. Thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to the next part!
> 
> PS. tbh I want to write a scene where Aoba buy matching Jerry Blaine clothes with the kid asjkvnsajkv /slapped self


End file.
